


El Masaje

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién iba a pensar que el ninja podía resultar tan ruidoso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Masaje

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... Si así fuese, ya haría tiempo que estarían juntos y felices.

2: EL MASAJE                   

-Me estás poniendo nervioso, Steve, ¿ocurre algo con tu hombro?

El SEAL miró a su amigo, sin comprender.

-Llevas media hora palpándote el trapecio. ¿Te duele?

-Sólo está algo contracturado, creo.

-Ya, posiblemente no tenga nada que ver con colgarse de cornisas, lanzarse desde un tercer piso…

-Se escapaba el sospechoso, Danny.

-Claro, claro.

Continuaron viendo el partido hasta que Steve se volvió a masajear la zona. El policía suspiró y apagó la televisión.

-Muy bien, vamos. – dijo incorporándose y haciendo un gesto para que le siguiese.

Steve frunció el ceño, pero se levantó.

El rubio subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, que le seguía con una expresión confusa.

-Túmbate- le ordenó el rubio señalando la cama con la cabeza- y quítate la camiseta.

El capitán de fragata estaba seguro de que si abría más los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas.

-Venga… hice un par de años de fisioterapia, seguro que puedo hacer algo para ayudarte.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño en donde era casi seguro que Mcgarret tuviese algún aceite o pomada que le sirviese. Antes, abrió el agua caliente y trató de que sus manos estuviesen a una temperatura  agradable.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, encontró a su jefe boca abajo en la cama, con la espalda al descubierto… no pudo dejar de sorprenderle lo fácilmente que había acatado sus órdenes el moreno. Debía estar muy dolorido para haberse comportado de forma tan dócil.

Se situó sobre las piernas de su amigo y comenzó el masaje. Hubiese sido mucho más fácil en una camilla, o incluso si hubiese acostado al SEAL sobre una mesa, pero había que arreglarse con lo que tenían a mano.

Comenzó a masajear.

Steve estaba realmente contento de estar boca abajo, la simple idea de que su compañero le fuese a dar un masaje había sido suficiente para cambiar el curso de su riego sanguíneo, aunque todavía no sabía bien por qué.

Y no mencionemos el momento en que el rubio le ordenó tumbarse en la cama y quitarse la camiseta… había obedecido rápidamente, más que nada para ocultar una parte de su cuerpo que acababa de dar un pequeño salto de alegría.

Encima ahora se acababa de sentar sobre él. Tenía a su amigo literalmente “encima” y recorría su espalda con aquellas manos… No sabría si sería capaz de…

-OOOOOOooooohhhhh!- exclamó

-¿Te he hecho daño?- su amigo se inclinó hacia delante para ver la cara de su amigo.

-No, no, todo lo contrario- respondió el SEAL apresuradamente.

Oyó al rubio reír antes de retomar su tarea.

-Mmmmmmm- El Capitán de fragata se sentía incapaz de contener sus gemidos, aquel masaje era espectacular, o simplemente saber que era Danny quien lo daba lo hacía increíble, sensual, estaba seguro de que acabaría manchando los pantalones-. ¡Oh! Sííííííí….

-Steve, creo que deberías contenerte un poco- la voz del policía denotaba que estaba sonriendo.

-Mmmmm… lo sé, sólo que…. ¡Dios! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Oooohhhh!

-Estoo… Mcgarrett…- Danny comenzaba a sonar incómodo, pero continuaba masajeando su espalda. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el ninja podía resultar tan ruidoso?

-¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡DIOS, DAAAAANNYYYYYYY!

Su amigo carraspeó, claramente incómodo.

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy… dijo bajando de la cama. Cubrió la espalda del SEAL y le impidió incorporarse, ignorante del hecho de su compañero no lo haría, pues tenía un pequeño gran problema que solucionar- quédate ahí… un ratito… reposando… unos 15 minutos serán suficientes… sí, más o menos…- dijo retrocediendo. Luego se dirigió al otro baño con la mayor dignidad posible y se encerró dentro.

¿Le había temblado la voz a su amigo? Steve se quedó ahí, intentando bloquear las imágenes que acudían a su mente. Luego le pediría disculpas al rubio por haber montado tanto escándalo.


End file.
